1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting electrical wire cables to each other, especially cables such as twisted paired wire cables, each of which comprises a plurality of electric wires. The invention also relates to a method of using the device.
2. Description of Background Information
In a network system for information communications, connection between outdoor cable-assembling devices (designated as "a hub") and a personal computer in an office may be carried out, for example, as shown in FIG. 1.
In the above system, an outdoor hub 100 and an outdoor modular jack panel 102 are connected via a modular cable 101. A twisted paired wire cable 103 is wired from the rear side of modular jack panel 102 and passes through a space for piping or under the floor in an office building. The twisted paired wire cable is then connected to a plug socket 105 located under the floor. Plug socket 105 and a personal computer 108 are then connected via a modular cable 107.
In the above system, plug socket 105 may comprise six sets of 8-pole modular jacks, for example. Twisted paired wire cable 103 is usually prepared by first twisting a pair of wires, secondly twisting four pairs thereof to obtain a "unit" electric line, and finally twisting six pairs of such a unit electric line to obtain a twisted paired wire cable 103 having 24 pairs of electric wires. Further, each end of twisted paired wire cable 103 is mounted with a connector, through which the twisted paired wire cable 103 is connected to modular jack panel 102 or plug socket 105.
However, the above-mentioned connecting system creates the following problems.
When installing the connector to the end portion of twisted paired wire cable 103, the installation must be carried out in facilities equipped with the necessary tools. Therefore, a predetermined length of cable 103 is prepared beforehand, and both ends thereof are mounted with a connector in the facilities. The assembly thus prepared is brought to the installation site, and is used for connecting modular jack panel 102 to plug socket 105. For this reason, the cable 103 prepared beforehand may actually have a length which deviates from the length actually needed at the installation site. This discrepancy may cause excess length when cable 103 is being installed.
The invention is designed to solve these problems. To this end, there is provided a device for making electrical connections between cables, in which the cables, each comprising a plurality of electric wires, are connected easily to each other at the installation site. By virtue of this device, the generation of excess length of the cable may be prevented. The invention also provides a method for using such a device.